


Расскажи мне сказку!

by Lisa_Volturi



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8681638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Volturi/pseuds/Lisa_Volturi
Summary: - Эгси! Расскажи мне скашку!- Дейзи! Спать пора.- Ну пошалуста!- Хорошо...





	1. Chapter 1

— Эгси! Эгси!

— Да, Дэйзи?

— Расскажи скаску! Пошалуйста!

— Давай завтра. Уже поздно. Пора спать…

— Ну Эгси!

— Обещаю: Завтра расскажу две!

— Нее, сеʼодня! Прошу!!!

— Ладно, принцесса. Какую?

— Любимую!!!

— Опять?..

— Аха.

— Ладно. Жил был на свете один мальчик…

— А как его звали?

— Гэри.

— У него такое же имя как и у тебя!

— Да, милая. Так вот, жил Гэри со своей мамой и папой. Они жили счастливо. Мама следила за мальчиком, а папа работал.

— Кем он был?

— Солдатом. Но случилось так, что однажды он погиб защищая страну, но в большинстве своём друзей. Один из них потом пришёл к ним домой и подарил маленькому Гэри медаль, в память об отце. Дэйзи! Ляг немедленно! А то не буду рассказывать!

— Но начало такое скучное и печальное…

— Я знаю… Но обещаю, скоро перейдём к интересному, так что ложись под одеялко, закрывай глазки и слушай. Мальчик с мамой долго скучали по папе, но потом маме познакомилась с одним человеком и стала уже не так сильно горевать. Мальчик же видя мамину радость, тоже радовался. Конечно и на его долю выпало не мало трудностей. Но ведь без труда, не выловишь и рыбку из пруда. Так вот однажды уже взрослый мальчик решил немного похулиганить и угнал машину…

— Но этоше плохо!

— Да, но мальчик, пусть ему и было уже двадцать три годика, этого не понимал.

— 'лупый мальчик…

— Леди не пристало себя так вести. И вот получилось так, что его поймали. Сказали, что мальчик поступил плохо и должен быть наказан. Но Гэри уже спустя каких-то пол часа его отпустили…

— А почему?

— Подожди, Дейз, сейчас узнаешь. Его встретил одетый в костюм джентльмен…

— А он был красивым?

— Милая, давай я расскажу, а ты если что задашь вопросы в конце?

— Угу.

— Отлично. Да, Дейз. Он был оху… очень красивым. Он был элегантен, вежлив. У него была идеальная причёска, красивые очки, сшитый на заказ костюм, начищенные до блеска туфли и чёрный зонт. Этого красивого джентльмена звали Гарри или Галахадом. Да, прямо как нашего Гарри.

— А сколько ему лет?

— Сорок один.

— Но он же такой старый!

— Хмм, я бы сказал взрослый. Так вот, он предложил мальчику хорошую и очень интересную работу.

— Какую?

— Шпионом.

— Прям как в скасках?!

— Да, как в сказках......

— А дальше?

— А? Что? Задумался. Так вот Гэри согласился. Ему очень хотелось стать шпионом, ну и поближе узнать «красивого джентльмена». Мальчик прошел вмести с другими ребятами множество испытаний…

— А кто они?

— Дэйзи! Ну я же просил!

— Эгси… Ну я ведь не пойму, если ты не расскашеш!

— Ладно, прости. Всего ребят, вместе с Гэри было девять. Как рыцарей круглого стола короля Артура.

— Ах!

— И у каждого из рыцарей был свой ученик.

— А у 'Эри учителем был сэр 'алахад?

— Да. Он был хорошим учителем, пока не попал в неприятности и не впал в кому. Это очень долгий сон. Может длиться по разному. У Гарри длилась она шесть месяцев.

— Ого. Спать шесть месяʼев!

— Звучит хорошо, а ты представляешь, как переживал бедный Гэри. Он почти всё свободное время провёл у его постели «спящей красавицы»…

— Хи-хи-хи!!!

— Но только спустя четыре месяца мальчик понял, что полюбил этого «красивого джентльмена».

— И мальчик поʼеловал 'Арри, отчего тот проснулся?

— Кхм, нет, Дэйзи. Гарри проснулся только через два месяца…

— И они поʼеловались и шили долго и счастливо?

— Если бы… Нет. Случилось так, что в мире появился злодей-шоколадка.

— Его можно было съесть?

— Нет, принцесса, у него просто цвет кожи такой. И вот решил злодей-шоколадка захватить мир, а шпионам надо было его остановить.

— А 'эри стал шпионом?

— К сожалению, он не смог пройти последнее испытание, и Ланселотом стала его боевая подруга — Роксана.

— Её имя походит на имя тёти Рокси!

— Может они родственники… Так вод Гарри очень расстроился из-за плохого поведения его мальчика. Он расстроенный улетел в другую страну, стараясь, раскрыть план злодея-шоколадки. У него получилось, но случилось так, что он умер.

— Как? Незя! Он ведь самый самый лучший!

— Гэри тоже не хотел этому верить, он ведь всем сердцем любил этого «красивого джентльмена». Ему было больно; он страдал почти так же, как и после смерти папы… Ну что ты плачешь?..

— Мне мальчика шалко… Скаши, что всё будет хоʼошо! Скаши!

— Дэйзи, ты ведь уже знаешь эту историю. И конец знаешь…

— Уу…

— Ну так не волнуйся! Благодаря информации, добытой Гарри, Гэри с Роксаной и Мерлин, волшебником, который их обучал, они отправились в тайное убежище злодея-шоколадки. И ценой неимоверных усилий победили его. Гэри стал агентом Ивейном, который тогда случайно погиб, при попытки спасти мир. Сам Гэри вернулся в дом, где жил его учитель, а там его ожидал самый удивительный, невероятный и приятный подарок.

— Гарри ждал его сидя в своём кабинете…

— Уря!!! 'Арри живой!!!

— Да он был полностью живым!

— И они наконев поʼеловались?

— Не сразу, но да!

— И жили долго и счастливо?!

— И живут до сих пор. Гэри очень любит Гарри, а Гарри его.

— Уря!!! А ещё их часто навещает мамы Гэри. Которая бросила старого друга и начала встречаться с новым…

— С кем?

— С Мерлином.

— А он красивый? Ну не знаю малышка, здесь ты должна спросить мама Гэри.

— А, хорошо…

— А ещё с Гэри и Гарри живёт маленькая принцесса, которую они безмерно любят.

— Это хорошо.

— Вся хорошо, Дэйзи. Спокойной ночи, Гэри.

— Спокойной ночи, принцесса. Ложись, я выключаю свет.

— Угу…

…

— Ой, привет.

— Здравствуй. Он уснула?

— Да.

— Просила опять сказку рассказать? Дай угадаю какую! Про Гэри и Гарри?

— И в кого ты такой вообще догадливый, Гарри?!

— Не знаю, Эггзи, не знаю. Пошли что ли тоже спать?

— Пойдём…

— А ты вправду с самого начала считал меня «красивым джентльменом» и провёл у моей кровати столько времени, признаваясь в чувствах?

— ГАРРИ!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

— Эгси! Эгси!

— Что случилось, милая?

— Ты обещал сегодня рассказать скашку!

— Какую?.. Только не говори, что снова про Гэри и Гарии!

— Неа, про Роксану и Персиваля!

— Когда это я обещал?! Не помню. Давай потом, я спать тоже хочу.

— Ты к 'Арри хочешь, а не спать хочешь!

— Ты это в кого у нас такая смышлёная и дерзкая растёшь?

— В тебя и 'Арри.

— Ох, он у меня получит!

— Ну расскаши!

— Только если ты обещаешь вести себя тихо и попытаешься уснуть!

— Хорошо!

— Так вот, жила была девочка. Она очень любила учиться. Ну у неё была одна большая проблема — шило в за…

— Кхм, кхм!

— Тётя Рокси!

— Привет, Дейзи. Так что ты там про мою задницу говорил?!

— Не выражайся так! Тут дети!

— А сам будто не хотел это сказать секундой ранее?

— Признаюсь был не прав! А теперь перестать испепелять меня взором.

— Больно надо!

— Эгси, дальше!

— Вот пусть тётя Рокси сама про себ… Персиваля и Роксану расскажет! У неё лучше получится.

— Не, я хочу, что бы ты мне расскашал!

— Ну за что мне это наказание…

— За дело!

— Ай! Рокси, это же больно! Силу рассчитывай! Дейзи, перестань смеяться над братом!

— Не…ха-ха-ха! Не…могу…хи-хи! Ты весёлый!

— Ещё бы он был не весёлым! Как бы он тогда с рыцарем своим познакомился?! Эй, дам бить запрещено законом!

— Это был подзатыльник! И не надо тут чепуху всякую нести!

— Ладно всё! Я если что буду в гостиной! Спокойной ночи, Дейз.

— Спокойной ночи, тётя Рокси! А что там дальше с девочкой было?

— Что?! А точно… Ну она училась в самой престижной школе, а потом в университете…

— Что такое уни-ве-ситет?

— Уни-вер-си-тет. Это после того как ты закончил школу, ты ходишь учиться туда. Почти как в школе, только там трудней.

— Ааа… Ну ладно…

— Так вот, она всегда хорошо училась, но друзей у неё было мало…

— Никакое не мало! Она просто не любит много общатся!

— Рокс, ты зачем на меня жучок нацепила?

— Сказку послушать.

— Тогда не мешай мне её рассказывать!

— А где тётя Рокси? Я её слышу, но не вижу.

— Она прячется.

— Ааа…

— Возвращаясь к сказке: ну и девочка конечно же закончила университет лучше всех. И почти сразу после его окончания, к девочке приехал её дядя: сэр Персиваль! Девочки, хватит смеяться, я и так стараюсь!

— Извини, Эгси, но когда смеётся тётя Рокси, мне хочется смеятся!

— Уф, я ведь тогда сказку не до расскажу и уйду.

— Нет! Расскажи! Расскажи!

— Сэр Персиваль предложил Роксане тоже стать шпионом, как и Галахад Гэри. Роксана училась и готовилась вместе с мальчиком, но к великому везению…

— Мечтай дальше!

-…мальчик не смог пройти последнее испытание. Но затем она вместе с Гэри спасла мир от злодея-шоколадки. Когда они вернулись домой, её дядя Персиваль сказал ей, что гордиться ею. Роксана была очень удивлена и рада этому, ведь он ей никогда такого не говорил, даже когда она стала Ланселотом. Это её шпионское имя.

— Ты утрируешь…

— Так что просто с разбегу врезалась в дядю и они вместе случайно упали в бассейн, который находился рядом с их семейным поместьем… Это так большой дом называется; А Персиваль как раз стоял возле него.

— Дейзи, не смешно смеяться над пострадавшими!

— Но тётя, это так весело. Роксана и Персиваль такие строгие…

— Не думаю, что дядя Перси это оценит…

— Почему?

— Ему очень нравятся эти два персонажа.

— Так дамы, можно я продолжу?

— Нет.

— ДА!

— Так вот. Сэр Персиваль этого конечно не ожидал, да и Роксана тоже, но они смогли поплавать…

— Ага, при температуре 15 градусов.

— Хватит ехидничать. Иди уже пей коньяк и беги к Персику!

— Ещё раз его так назовёшь получишь в нос, и он от себя тебе добавит… Но ладно, оставляю вас, всё равно уже почти конец, который я и так прекрасно знаю.

— Пока, тётя…

— Может, баиньки уже, а?

— Нее, хочу до конца!

-…

— Пожалуйста.

— Ну они поплавали, поговорили о былом и прошлом, и как-то так получилось, что Персиваль пригласил Роксану на ужин в одном из лучших ресторанов, она согласилась. Сначала примерно раз в неделю они вместе ужинали, потом чаще и чаще, после этого они и обедали в месте на работе; а потом Персиваль предложил Роксане переехать к нему, и она не долго думая согласилась. И они начали жить вместе.

— А когда.ааа…они начали встречается…

— Гораздо позже, гораздо позже…

— А почему?

— Это тебе пусть тётя Рокси завтра расскажет, она знает эту историю гораздо лучше меня. А теперь спи…

— Спокойной…ночи… Эгси…

— Сладких снов.

***

 

— Она ждёт завтра от тебя продолжения рассказа, Рокс. Делись. Я тоже хочу.

— Ты прям как бегемот. Пришёл, упал и требуешь пить.

— Рокс!..

— И не думай!

— Ну ради Дейзи!

— Нет!

-…

— Блин! Ладно, но послезавтра ты полностью в моём распоряжении!

— Договорились! Теперь давай коньяк.

— И не думай!

— Что здесь происходит?

— Гарри, Перси, вы представляете, Рокси не хочет делиться коньяком!

— Вот и правильно, юному организму не положено столько пить.

— А Рокси разве не того же возраста, что и я, Персиваль?

— Она в отличии от тебя пить умеет.

— Спасибо тебе, сладкий!

— Тааак… Забираю свои слова назад. Рокси отдай бутылку.

— Нет.

— Пожалуйста.

— Всё равно не отдам.

— Роксана Мортон…

***

 

— Пошли Эггзи.

— Давай останемся! Мне интересно, что в конце будет!

— Хочешь я тебе сам в спальне это продемонстрирую?

— Хмм… Я наверное соглашусь с вашим великодушным предложением, сэр Галахад!

— Всегда к вашим услугам, сэр Ивейн.


End file.
